


"Good morning"

by CaramelKruze



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Fluff, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Tags May Change, Touch-Starved, ran this bitch through grammarly though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelKruze/pseuds/CaramelKruze
Summary: The way he laughs, the way he talks; everything he does leaves Dream more and more enamored and he isn't sure how much more he can stand before he snaps and says something he might regret.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 9





	"Good morning"

“Goodnight!” George’s voice rang out before the soft sound of the discord call ending. The warm feeling in Dream’s chest faded with each passing minute, leaving something hollow and empty in its place.

It was stupid, it really was.

He looked over at the clock on his screen; it was only 10:00 PM. He cursed the time difference between them every time this happened, which was far far too often. He had entertained the idea of them living closer together before, even occasionally indulging in the idea of them sharing an apartment. Wishful thinking and, to be honest, a dangerous train of thought. 

He stared at his computer a little while longer, considering loading up a game and texting Sapnap, but eventually decided against it, choosing to get some extra sleep instead. 

Dream stared at himself in the mirror and thought about how disappointed he had felt when George had said he had to go. It was verging on unreasonable. It was normal to miss your friends; it was normal to want to talk to them a lot, but to feel so strongly upset when you talk to them practically every day was ridiculous. He would be talking to George tomorrow again, he could almost guarantee it, he tried to reason with himself. It was a futile effort, the hollow feeling from earlier still persisted. 

Sleep would solve most issues, even if only temporarily, so Dream ignored his feelings and let himself drift into unconsciousness. 

_ There's a soft, warm light filtering through the open curtains and it warms Dream’s face where it shines. Dream opens his eyes, slowly blinking as he adjusts to the light. He doesn’t register the weight on his chest until he goes to move. When he looks down, he realizes it’s George. Oddly enough, he isn’t confused; logical thinking doesn’t typically exist when you’re dreaming.  _

_ He rests a hand on the soft brown hair and feels George lean into the touch, letting out a small hum of contentment as he does so. Dream smiles, the domesticity of it all almost overwhelming. He lets his fingers run through George’s hair absentmindedly as he looks at him reverently. He looks so calm, and Dream feels his chest swell with that same warmth he always felt when George laughed or smiled.  _

_ George finally opens his eyes and looks up at Dream, eyes so full of affection that Dream thinks he might cry. He smiles and brings his hand up to cup the side of Dream’s face, and Dream feels warmth blossom across his cheeks.  _

_ “Good morning,” George says.  _

Dream awakes with a start, his heart pounding. He could almost still feel George’s hand on his face. The hollow feeling from before was still there, but now there was a new sense of anxiety that wormed its way in beside it. Why would he dream that? George was his friend, and from what he knew, friends didn’t dream of each other like that. Did they? No. Definitely not. 

He pushed it to the back of his mind the best he could as he made his way about his apartment, beginning his morning routine. 

It was far earlier than he liked to wake up, almost five AM to be exact, but one dream about romantically cuddling your best friend was enough for one day and he didn’t want to risk having another one. 

It’s completely normal to have weird dreams occasionally. He didn’t have to overthink this so much. It was just a dream. That’s it. Dreams didn’t mean anything, and you couldn’t control them anyways so it didn’t make sense for him to worry about what it meant. Yet, his mind kept returning to the image of George, resting so peacefully on his chest, staring up at him with eyes so full of affection and adoration, his voice still tinged with sleep as he spoke that simple  _ ‘good morning’ _ . 

Dream shook his head in an attempt to clear it. Trying to focus on the cereal he had just gotten together instead.

He would stream soon, and then he could finally focus on something else. 

It was just after 10:00 AM when Dream began streaming. He had sent Sapnap a text earlier, knowing he was likely still asleep given that it was early morning on a Saturday, and was in the process of texting George when he heard discord ping that someone had joined the call, he didn’t have to check to know it was George. 

“Good morning,” George greeted. Dream choked on air for a second, playing it off as a cough quickly enough. “You’re up awfully early.” 

“Not by choice. Woke up and then couldn’t fall back asleep.” Not a complete lie. 

George laughed softly, and Dream had to stop himself from letting his head fall to his desk. 

“So what’s the plan for today’s stream?” 

“I was going to do some speedruns and then we could mess around on the server when Sapnap gets here if you want.” 

“Sure! 

The stream is mostly uneventful. Sapnap joined an hour in, and the three of them fell into their usual, comfortable banter. Dream was able to put his worries behind him, if only for the moment. 

The stream ended after a few hours, but the three of them continued to play various games well into the evening. George was the first to sound tired, which was understandable given the time; but Dream didn’t miss the way his throat tightened at the way drowsiness tinged his voice. 

“Guys, I think I’m gonna go to bed, it’s getting late here and I was up way too late last night,” George explained through a yawn. 

“Alright, goodnight, George.” 

“Goodnight, talk to you tomorrow.” Dream said. It wasn’t that late for him or Sapnap, but he still considered going to bed regardless. He wasn’t sure if he hoped there would be another dream like his last one or if he would never have one like it again. Even just thinking about it left a fluttering feeling in his chest. He would get over it soon enough. He would forget about the dream and he would finally be able to go about his day without thinking of how nice it had felt to be so close to someone, even if it was just a dream. 

George left the call, and it was just him and Sapnap left. There were a few moments of silence before Sapnap spoke again. 

“You wanna play something else?” 

“I don’t know, I’m not feeling too great, I might go to bed early, sorry Sap.” 

“Don’t worry about it, you okay? Like, are you sick or is something bothering you?” 

_ I mean other than the fact that I had a dream about cuddling my friend and now I can’t stop thinking about it constantly, everything is great!  _ “I’m fine, just really tired, I didn’t sleep well last night.” Dream said instead. 

If Sapnap could tell he was lying, which he likely could, given how long they had known each other, he didn’t question him any further. “Okay, hope you feel better and get some sleep.” Sapnap said, an unspoken ‘I’m here to talk if you need to’. Dream had always appreciated that about Sapnap, he would never push him to talk about something. 

“Thanks, goodnight.” 

Dream stared up at the ceiling. He really should stop thinking about it. If it didn’t mean anything, then it shouldn’t be hard for him to stop thinking about it. 

But he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

Even as he laid there, he couldn’t help but wonder how much easier it would be to sleep if  _ someone _ was there with him. Wonder if maybe  _ someone _ had wondered the same at some point. 

He let out a sigh, pushed the thoughts away the best he was able to, and closed his eyes. 

_ “Goodmorning."  _

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I had this idea and because I have poor impulse control I made it a reality. There will be no overly sexual content in this, only fluff and such. I will of course take this down if the cc's ever express their discomfort with stuff like this. Also just a disclaimer, I don't ship these two irl, I just got inspired


End file.
